Identités
by BakaNeko-Mimi-San
Summary: Naruto a maintenant 18 ans et n'a jamais autant sentit le poids de sa solitude, ninja confirmé, respecté, mais méprisé: il est le ninja le plus puissant de Konoha. Vie sociale aucunes, un revenant à Konoha va cependant lui faire voir la vie autrement...
1. Chapter 1

**Seul, le mot qui le caractérise depuis sa plus tendre enfance, doué, le mot qui succédait sa solitude, un rêve: celui de disparaître.**

Même si cela était impossible, on ne peux que comprendre des sentiments comme la colère, la rage, l'inconscience qui le maintenaient en vie...

_**"-Uzumaki Taicho! Godaime vous appelle!"**__  
*une nouvelle mission...pour pas changer...*_

**Il se releva de son lit, ne prenant pas le temps ni de bailler ni de s'étirer, il s'habilla et partit illico vers le bâtiment des Hokage, il monta les escaliers au plus vite et se retrouva presque aussitôt dans le bureau de Tsunade qui ne sentit sa présence qu'une fois celui-ci devant son était une nouvelle fois entourée de papiers et de rapports non lu, Naruto soupira et entreprit de prendre la parole:**

_**"-Tsunade-sama, vous m'avez fais demandé."  
-Naruto! Excuses moi de te faire appeler aussi tôt...  
-vous inquiétez pas pour moi..qu'est ce que vous me voulez?  
-(soudain anxieuse et triturant ses papiers) je dois t'envoyer en mission d'escorte assez importante (relevant la tête) il va falloir par contre que tu portes ta tenue d'ANBU  
-pour quoi faire? (toujours impassible)  
-(mal à l'aise face à lui...) Il s'agit de garder ton identité secrète à la personne que tu vas accompagner...  
-(pas convaincu) bon très bien donner moi les papiers et je m'en irais du village dans une heure exactement.  
-(lui donnant les documents)tiens et...  
-(se tournant et prêt à sortir) Merci, bonne journée.  
Il sortit laissant Tsunade respiré plus calmement.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il est...(prise de frisson)...il me donne froid dans le dos ce garçon..Shizune!!  
-(entrant dans la pièce en trombe) Tsunade-sama?  
-préviens les membres de la mission au plus vite, Naruto est déjà en route!  
-il peut pas s'empêcher de partir aussi vite! que ce soit le plus fort des ninjas ou non! Il est inconscient!  
-(lassée) Je ne pense pas que nous aillons le droit de le juger..."**_

FLASHBACK/ON  
_**"-pourquoiiii...."**_**  
Un petit garçon blond pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, agenouillé en plein milieu de la rue.  
Mais arriva alors un sannin qui le prit et le porta sur son épaule.  
**_**"ne pleures plus...(se tournant vers les villageois qui entouraient la scène) ET VOUS!!!!, si j'entends parler de maltraitances sur cet enfant je vous promet des représailles !**_  
FLASHBACK/OFF

_**-(Tsunade se prit la tête dans les mains)il n'a eu aucunes chances et on ne lui a jamais laissé le choix...**_

***

**Naruto était rentré chez lui, son petit studio: le plus petit et le plus misérable qu'on puisse trouver dans les quartiers malsains de Konoha...Il rassembla ses affaires et claqua la porte sans prendre la peine de la fermer, sachant que personne ne viendrait jusqu'ici ou alors juste parce qu'ils étaient perdus...  
Il regarda le ciel et vit les nuages se former...**  
_*Kuso...Il va pleuvoir...Ils vont encore se plaindre...*_  
**Il mit son masque sur la figure et marcha en silence sous les quelques gouttes , puis sous la pluie battante qui se mit à tomber.**

***

_**-Il pouvait pas attendre que tout le monde soit au courant...pffff  
-Neji, calmes toi, t'es plus le même quand on part en mission avec lui.  
-Mais Shikamaru rends toi compte! Ne me dit pas que tu as des ressentiments à son égard! tout le monde le déteste et le méprise ! Et tu ne fais pas exception alors ne me mens pas! Je peux facilement le savoir...  
(BYAKUGAN)  
-C'est bon Neji arrêtes ta tirade! ça sert à rien. Tiens regardes les autres arrivent!**_

**En effet trois autres personnes arrivèrent à l'entrée du village et se joignirent à eux, deux filles et un garçon avec un chien...Avant même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de se saluer on entendit une voix venu d'un muret en hauteur.**  
_**"-Hinata, Tenten, Kiba, Neji et Shikamaru, elle ne se moque plus de moi Godaime-sama..."**_  
**tout le monde fut surpris de sa présence et baissa la tête, la puissance et le respect qu'incarnait le jeune homme était palpable et même Neji ne fit aucuns commentaires. Naruto retira son masque et les regarda tous.  
Shikamaru prit cependant la parole:**  
_**-Uzumaki Taicho?  
-Oui Shikamaru? (il descendit de son mur et se rapprocha de son équipe)  
-(soudain hésitant) Quel...Quel est le but de la mission?  
-Nous devons aller chercher quelqu'un à la frontière du pays du Feu.  
-Qui est-ce? (osa Tenten)  
-C'est un Uchiwa, il semblerait que ce soit un membre du village ayant disparut il y a dix ans , des ninjas trouveurs sont partis à sa recherche et visiblement ils ont réussi à mettre la main dessus après tout ce temps.  
Toute l'équipe avait les yeux écarquillés:  
Neji:...  
Shikamaru:...et bien...  
Hinata:Euh...  
Kiba: Putain! Comment ça fais plaisir d'entendre une nouvelle pareille!  
Naruto: ah oui? bon allons y!**_  
**Tout le monde se tut et suivi Naruto, ils coururent ainsi toute la journée,dans le silence le plus total.**  
_*qui c'est celui là..ils ont tous réagis à la nomination de son nom...est ce pour cela que je dois porter mon masque avec lui?...j'y réfléchirais plus tard.*_  
**a l'arrivée de la nuit, Naruto se stoppa net obligeant tout le monde à freiner leur élan, ce qui ne fut pas bien difficile en vu de leur état de fatigue.**  
_**Hinata: Uz...Uzumaki Taicho?  
Naruto:Nous allons faire un campement ici, une rivière est à vingt minutes d'ici et le bois touffu nous offre une couverture en cas d'attaque.**_  
**Il descendit de la cîmes des arbres, vite suivi des autres supris d'un tel comportement de sa part. aurait-il des sentiment humain malgré lui?**  
_**Naruto: je vais chercher du bois pour le feu nous ne risquons rien à en faire un ici, je vais essayer de trouver de quoi nourrir tout le monde également, préparez le campement.**_  
**Et il disparut dans le bois sans même se retourner.  
Après l'installation des bivouacs, les coéquipiers et amis de toujours eurent une discussion un peu plus animé peut être dû au faite qu'ils n'avaient pas ouvert la bouche de la journée.**  
_**Shikamaru: Mon dieu! Je croyais qu'on s'arrêteraient jamais! X_X  
Tenten: la dernière fois que je suis partie en mission avec lui, on n'a fais aucunes pauses alors ne râle pas ...Mais on dirait qu'il se calme avec le temps.  
Neji: Ne dis pas de bêtise Tenten! Il est toujours le même! Seulement cette fois , nous sommes en équipe et Hinata dans notre groupe ... u_u  
Hinata:...Mo...mo..moi? Mais pour...pourquoi Neji-kun?  
Neji: tu es la seule qui ai osé essayé de lui parler depuis qu'il est né c'est normal que tu ais droit à ses égards!  
Hinata rougissant:...  
Shika: n'empêche qu'il assure en mission!  
Kiba: à fond shikamaru!  
Tenten:il est si froid avec tout le monde dans le village, on ne le voit jamais.  
Kiba: Je pense juste qu'il n'a pas envie que CA recommence...  
Hinata/Neji: O_O'' de Quoi?  
Shika: Vous étiez dans le domaine des Hyuuga mais j'aurais penser qu'avec le temps vous auriez été au courant...  
Neji s'énervant: Mais de QUOI!  
Kiba: Naruto a été violenté par les villageois beaucoup de fois: bousculé, rabaissé, on lui a lancé des pierres et c'est à ce moment qu'il est apparu, Jiraya l'un des trois sannins légendaires, il a protégé Naruto et à lancer des menaces à quiconque s'approcherait de lui...Je crois pas que c'eut été sa meilleure décision.  
Hinata: _''' Mais...c'est...affreux!  
Neji: ça explique des choses mais le fait est qu'on ne peux plus revenir en arrière sur ce qu'on nous a apprit de lui!  
Shika:Mais on peux changer l'avenir...  
**_

**Naruto avait trouvé du bois et aussi du gibier mais il sentit un air menaçant autour de lui...quelque chose clochait...c'était trop calme...**

***

_**Kiba: Nous allons enfin revoir Sasuke! Si ce n'est pas une grande nouvelle ça!  
Neji:En effet...Il semble par contre que Naruto ne saches rien de son existance. Vous savez pourquoi vous?  
Shika:Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée mais en même temps Naruto est seul depuis notre enfance à tous, le seul à lui avoir fait oublier sa solitude ce fut Jiraya...(Shikamaru baissa la tête la mine triste)  
Hinata inquiète: mais...Shikamaru...Jiraya il...il est...  
Naruto: ...Mort.**_  
**Tout le monde sursauta, personne ne l'avait vu revenir, il posa le bois au sol et alluma un feu, puis il donna sa prise à Kiba.**  
_**Naruto: tu arriveras à sortir de la viande dans tout ça?  
Kiba répondit par l'affirmatif et se mit au travail, Naruto quant à lui partit vers les racines d'un arbre et s'assit face à son équipe.  
Naruto: alors vous connaissez tous Sasuke Uchiwa visiblement.  
Tous: O-O ...oui...**_  
**Le silence se réinstalla et on n'entendit plus que Kiba qui s'affairait.**  
_**Naruto: je n'avais pas l'intention de vous refroidir, ça peux vous semblez étrange mais ça me dérange pas que vous me parliez normalement...(il détourne le regard légèrement gêné...)  
Tous une nouvelle fois (XD): O_O''''''  
Hinata: Uzumaki Taicho?  
Naruto: Hinata, et ça vaut pour les autres aussi, appelez moi Naruto.  
Neji: qu'est ce qui te prends tout à coup?  
Shika: mais ca va pas Neji de lui parler comme ça!  
Neji: je me pose des questions c'est tout! j'ai pas envie de me faire avoir par lui!  
Naruto(toujours très calme): ça peux se comprendre  
Tenten: excuses nous mais...enfin....tout le monde sait que tu n'es pas social des masses Naruto...kun  
Naruto tournant la tête vers Tenten qui rougit instantanément: Comment être sociale quand personne ne vous voit ou ne pose de question...**_  
**Naruto se sentit un peu bizarre de discuter comme ça, il se leva et tourna la tête vers le ciel, un sourire presque imperceptible se dessinant sur le visage. Neji, Kiba et Shikamaru les plus près arrivèrent à le dicerné et furent tellement surpris que chacun arrêta toutes leurs activités...**  
_**Naruto: ce n'est pas la première fois que je pars en mission avec vous et je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je fasses des efforts...Excusez moi de ma froideur..**_  
**Ils passèrent une soirée plus souple qu'elle ne l'avait commencé, ils mangèrent et dormirent bien vite. Naruto étant le dernier réveillé souria une nouvelle fois vers la lune et ferma les yeux...Personne ne remarqua la présence qui s'approchait doucement de leur campement...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hem…je ne sais pas me servir de Fanfictions…ça doit se voir ! XD**

**Enfin ça, vous avez du vous en rendre compte…passons **

**J'ai posté le premier chapitre pensant que je pourrais éditer ce qu'il y avait dedans mais impossible de trouver comment alors je me rattrape là :**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi et encore heureux pour eux …**

**C'est la première fiction que j'ai jamais écrite et le style d'écriture change au fur et à mesure …donc rassurez vous si c'est un peu brouillon au début ça l'est beaucoup moins par la suite ^^**

**Sur ce bonne lecture !!!**

**______________________________________________________**

**Un homme pas plus vieux qu'eux s'approchant du campement évitant habillement les pièges posés par notre joli blond...Malheureusement pour cet homme Naruto avait du flair et il se réveilla instinctivement sentant quelqu'un de bien différent de son équipe, il mit son masque tandis que l'inconnu s'approchait en douce de leur campement. ****  
****Naruto repéra tout de suite l'intru et le laissa avancer dans la pénombre, curieux de voir ce qu'il allait faire. Il le suivit lorgnant son ombre derrière un bosquet et ce qu'il vit alors lui donna des frissons dans le dos, l'homme avait le bras levé et quelque chose ressemblant dangereusement à un Kunaï.****  
****Il sauta de sa cachette et fonça vers l'inconnu en l'empoignant et le coinçant contre le tronc d'un arbre faisant un grabuge de tous les diables réveillant ses acolytes en sursaut ce qu'ils virent alors leur coupa le souffle: Naruto couvert de son masque l'inconnu sous son contrôle.**

_**Naruto: (la rage se lisant dans la voix)Qui es tu?? et Que nous veux tu!!! **__**  
**__**l'inconnu:(la peur et la colère se mêlant l'un à l'autre) Je vous retourne la question!! Je n'étais censé rencontré PERSONNE durant mon chemin!**__**  
**__**Naruto: (agacé) De quoi parles tu?!!**__**  
**__**Neji (réagissant soudain à la lueur passant devant le visage de l'inconnu qui ne l'était peut être pas tant que ça...) NARUTO LACHES LE!!**_

**Les autres comprirent alors qui était la personne prise en main par Naruto: Sasuke Uchiwa se tenait devant eux à présent relâché de sa camisole...**

_**Naruto: (perdant son sang froid la colère prenant le dessus)Expliques toi Neji!! Tout de suite!!**_  
**La puissance de ces paroles ne passa pas inaperçu et ils surent qu'ils allaient devoir aller droit au but**  
_**Hinata: Naruto...Kun c'..c'est Sas'...Sasuke**__**  
**__**Naruto se calma immédiatement et fut heureux de savoir que son masque cachait bien son visage car selon Tsunade-sama il ne devait en aucun cas le lui montrer.**__**  
**__**Shikamaru: Sasuke!!! ça fais longtemps! Tu te souviens de nous au moins!?**__**  
**__**Sasuke (d'une voix froide): pas dans les détails gomen...**__**  
**__**Tenten: c'est pas grave, on t'aidera à te rafraîchir la mémoire!**_

**Naruto resta en retrait laissant ceux-ci à leurs retrouvailles...Bien que l'Uchiwa ne semblait pas si enthousiaste que ses coéquipiers...Il partit s'asseoir loin à l'écart...Finalement tout le monde se calma et finit par vouloir une bonne nuit de sommeil, bien qu'il ne resta que quelques heures pour profiter de la nuit.****  
****Ils partirent très tôt le lendemain matin, Naruto ruminant ses pensées face à ce qui avait failli se passer hier soir et qu'il avait éviter de justesse...mais pour changer il n'avait reçu aucuns remerciements**

_*Kisamaaa...*_

**Après un rapport rapide à Tsunade, il partit chez Ichiraku et prit son râmen avec pour seul compagnie sa rancoeur et son aversion en la personne de Sasuke Uchiwa...Quelque chose lui déplaisait dans son comportement, il n'avait rien à voir avec ces abrutis que Naruto fréquentait tous les jours lors de ses missions...Lui ne lui inspirait pas la moindre confiance mais il n'avait pas non plus l'air d'un idiot....**

_*pourquoi il ne quitte pas ma tête!!!*_

**Après avoir régler son addition, il partit pour son terrain d'entraînement attitré. Personne ne venait jamais le déranger ici et c'était d'autant mieux qu'il ne voulait voir personne.****  
****Il s'acharnait contre un arbre qui vit ses racines s'arrachées sous la colère ressentit par le ninja, il n'en pouvait plus, ne voulait plus, n'avait plus la force nécessaire...Il s'écroula, à quatre pattes par terre, il frappa le sol et hurla...hurla sa détresse, hurla à en perdre la voix....**

***  
**Quelque part dans Konoka...:**  
_**?:-Il va falloir se débarrasser d'eux...Je ne tiens pas à ce que nous soyons en danger à cause d'être aussi méprisables...**__**  
**__**?:-Mais...Danzou-sama...C'est notre capitaine...et lui...c'est...Enfin on ne peux pas faire une chose pareil!**__**  
**__**Danzou:-Si tu n'as pas le cran de faire quoique ce soit je t'éliminerai de mes propres mains Saï!**__**  
**__**Saï:-Gomen..Danzou-sama**__**  
**__**Danzou:-Je préfère ça! Ne t'en fais pas pour tes mains, elles ne toucheront pas un cheveux de ces deux vauriens...Par chance notre jolie princesse Tsunade à fait une erreur irréparable qui va jouer en notre faveur...**__**  
**__**Saï:-laquelle?**__**  
**__**Danzou:-Il n'a jamais vu son visage!**_

***

**Errinté de part son état, Naruto se releva tant bien que mal.**  
_*Je déteste...être seul...u_u*_  
**Malgré tout, comme chaque jour après chaque nuit tant à remontrer sa lumière, il relève la tête vers le ciel, les étoiles se reflétant parfaitement dans ses yeux saphyr...Il marcha dans la forêt, les mains dans les poches, se laissant porter par le vent qui était le seul élément qui semblait comprendre sa douleur et ses doutes...Jamais il ne laisserai qui que ce soit entrouvrir son âme mutilée, jamais il ne montrerait ses faiblesses à qui que ce fussent...même à cet Uchiwa de malheur...Il rentra chez lui et resta longtemps sous sa douche, laissant l'eau couler sur ses muscles crispés par la fraîcheur de celle-ci, les bras tendu, se tenant à la paroi de la douche il laissa son corps s'engourdir par le froid fluide qui lui coulait le long du torse contrastant avec la chaleur de ses larmes coulant, elles, sur ses joues..Il partit sur son lit s'allongeant sous un clair de lune éblouissant et pour une nuit supplémentaire, ne ferma pas les yeux...**

***

**Sasuke retrouva la demeure familiale vide et poussiéreuse...dix ans qu'elle n'avait vu la lumière, ni sentit le vent. Il fut écoeuré de cet découverte et en vint à se dire qu'il ne resterait pas à Konoha très longtemps, quelle idée stupide que celle de vouloir revenir! Jamais il n'aurait dû...mais il ne pouvait plus reculé et une mission l'attendait déjà le lendemain matin...Sans vraiment comprendre si oui ou non il se sentait chez lui, il entra dans la pièce qui semblait être sa chambre et s'écroula sur le lit**  
_*quel bande d'imbécile! Croire que j'allais me réadapter...Ils sont idiots avec ça! Je n'en reconnaît pas un seul! Et leur capitaine qui ne retirait pas son masque! C'est quoi son problème!!!*_  
**Il ferma les yeux mais se résigna bien vite, regardant la lune brillé à sa fenêtre, il l'admira jusqu'à l'aube qui arriva bien tôt à son goût...**

***

**Naruto se leva avec le soleil sachant que la journée n'allait rien apporter de plus, aujourd'hui en effet, il était en congé: ce qui voulait dire pour notre jolie tête blonde dépressive (Gomen Naruto O_O ...Bientot!) pas de mission débile avec ces idiots d'équipiers pas foutu d'être sur leurs gardes la nuit.(vous voyez tous de quoi je parle hein..XD) Il alla dans sa salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir, il crut alors à un mirage...une hallucination état le mot le plus approprié! Son visage...son visage était paisible et presque...souriant! Rien à voir avec les pensées qui lui plombait la vie...Il ne sut pourquoi mais pour une fois en quittant cette mansarde il allait lui arriver quelque chose de bien...**  
_*bonne journée..Naruto.*_  
**A cette pensée il ne put que sourire légèrement et les passants le croisant furent interloqué de cette vision peu banale, leur souffre douleur et combattant le plus réputé venait d'exprimer des sentiments...Un peu vite dit mais quand même!****  
****Il bouscula alors une jeune fille au cheveux rose, bien que 24 heures plus tôt il n'aurai rien dit et serai partit, cette fois il se retourna et prit la peine de s'excuser, la jeune fille rougissant s'enfuit à toute allure dans les rues de Konoha:**  
_*qu'est ce qu'il est beau!*o* Kyaaaa....*_  
**Naruto continua sa marche tranquille, se demandant encore pourquoi elle était partie aussi vite, cela ne le blessa pas, ne l'atteignit pas, pour la première fois depuis des dizaines d'années.**

**Aie aie aie …je me relis et me dis que c'était pas glorieux les débuts…D'après ce qu'on m'a dit sur les suites que j'ai pu mettre en ligne ailleurs ça s'arrange donc bon…=D pas d'inquiétudes et ne vous retenez pas de lancer des Reviews pour dire ce que vous en pensez ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Identité chapitre 3**_

_**Okuu-chan : et oui désolée ^^'' ce chapitre est aussi en mode théâtral j'en fais trop et je bave partout mais il me semble que c'est à partir du chapitre 8 oui je sais ça fais long à attendre mais mes chapitres sont tous très court donc ça devrais pas dérangé :P oopas… **_

_**Disclaimer : ils ne sont toujours pas à moi et Molière m'en brise les os c'est toujours en mode théâtral…Même si j'ai enlevé quand même la plupart des trucs qui me gênait…XD **_

_**Quelques relectures plus tard :je vais tout remodifier mon aspect théâtral c'est vraiment pittoresque…BONNE LECTURE !!!**_

Nous quittons Naruto pour aller voir à l'autre bout de la ville notre Uchiwa qui se relève de son lit, le ventre affamé. Il se doutait que rien dans la maison ne devait servir à nourrir des êtres vivants et un membre de l'ANBU un peu plus tôt dans la matinée était venu l'avertir que la mission avait été repoussé en raison d'une convocation qu'il devait avoir l'après-midi avec un certains Danzo…

Il s'échappa de cette demeure maudite qui lui minait le morale au plus haut point, ayant été vidé de ces derniers habitants quelques années auparavant.

**FlashBACK/ON**

L'enfance de Sasuke avait été marqué par l'extermination pure et simple de son clan partit au combat afin de maîtriser Kyuubi. Même si plus tard il sut que cela était entièrement leur faute, il ne pardonnerait jamais au démon. Il s'occupait depuis ses 7 ans de son frère aîné Itachi, seul survivant du combat contre le renard à 9 queues…Il avait dû l'emmener au pays de l'eau qui détenait une médecine à long terme plus performantes que celle de Konoha.

**FlashBACK/OFF**

Cela faisait six mois que son frère avait finis par s'éteindre et Sasuke n'avait nulle part vers où se tourner, si bien qu'il avait fais parvenir un message à Konoha de son retour inespéré. Il marcha jusqu'à ce qui semblait être un restaurant type pour les ninjas, il s'y engouffra sous plusieurs murmures de curiosité dû à son apparition, tout le monde avait entendu parler de son retour, mais ils ne se seraient jamais douté qu'il devint un homme d'une beauté mystérieuse : ses yeux noirs perçant en contraste parfait avec sa peau blanche, ses cheveux tout aussi noir ayant leur forme bien particulière qui lui donnait un charme certain car encadrant son visage fin de deux longues mèches parfaitement net.

Il se dirigea vers une table au fond du restaurant, sous le regard des clients, la seule qui ne semblait pas bondé de monde sinon la présence d'un homme blond pas plus âgé que lui et qui semblait, lui aussi, être ennuyé de la populace(ne me demandez pas d'où vient ce mot). L'Uchiwa dévisagea celui-ci qui fermait ostensiblement les yeux espérant peut-être que tout le monde disparaisse…

Et c'était le cas Naruto en avait plus qu'assez d'entendre tous ces gens, il s'était réveillé de presque bonne humeur et avait décidé de venir ici déjeuner pensant que ça s'arrangerait, bien que les personnes présentes furent surprise de le voir en plein jour, cela ne les avaient pas empêchés de le railler dès qu'il fut installé…

****Ils ne peuvent pas s'en passer, c'est plus fort qu'eux…Merde…****

Il avait fermé les yeux attendant sa commande qui ne semblait pas vouloir venir…il les rouvrit et s'apprêtait à appeler la serveuse quand il vit que quelqu'un s'était assis à sa table et pas n'importe qui…Sasuke Uchiwa le regardait droit dans les yeux ne cillant pas d'un pouce.

Sasuke vit les yeux de cet homme s'ouvrir et eut un choc électrique au niveau des tripes…Ses yeux…Ils étaient…magnifique. Il ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard tant cela avait troublé son flegme habituel. Il ne put sourire, ses muscles là ne lui ayant plus servis depuis belle lurette mais il ne put empêcher son lui intérieur de se poser des milliers de question sur ce comportement qu'il venait d'avoir

_*pourquoi ai-je envie de sourire…Ce n'est pas moi…depuis quand je me comporte comme ça ! Sasuke tu ne vas pas mieux espèce de crétin*_

Il lui lança un regard de défi qu'il eut bientôt regretté car le blond savait déceler ce genre d'information dans les yeux des gens.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- On…On se connaît ?

- non et c'est pas plus mal.

- Pour ton information il n'y avait plus de place de libre ! »

Les clients eurent vite fait de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait au fond du restaurant : Naruto et Sasuke faisant connaissance avec…violence ! Soudain il n'y eut plus un bruit et notre blond s'en rendit prestement compte.

« - et bien restes ici, moi je m'en vais ! »

Sasuke resta là interloqué de ce qui venait de se passer, il vit le jeune homme blond s'en aller, les regards des clients pointés sur son dos… Des regards pleins de mépris et de haine. Il fut surpris de cette réaction venant des habitants de Konoha qu'il savait depuis toujours et de réputation : accueillant et chaleureux. Ce mépris ne leur ressemblait en rien ! Il décida de partir à la poursuite du blond sans prêter attention à ceux qui murmuraient sur son passage.

« -Héééééééééééé !! »

Naruto se retourna voyant l'Uchiwa se précipiter sur lui, ne prit pas la peine de l'attendre et continua son chemin tout aussi calmement.

« - Tu pourrais m'attendre Dobe !!

- j'en vois pas l'intérêt, on n'est jamais parti en mission ensemble que je sache …

- Je voulais juste…Ô et puis merde ! J'en ai rien à faire ! »

_*depuis quand je me mets à rougir moi ? Non je me trompe c'est la course …oui c'est surement ça !*_

Sasuke repartit dans son coin ne sachant ni qui était le blond, ni quand il aurait l'occasion de recroiser ce regard envoutant qui n'exprimait pas la même chose que son possesseur, un regard en détresse appelant l'aide et le réconfort qui ne semblait avoir jamais prit la peine de venir à lui. Il se retourna et le vit marcher les mains dans les poches la tête baissée.

****Qu'est ce qui lui prend à celui là ! Il veut que je lui fasse la peau ou quoi ?****

Naruto ruminait sa rencontre avec Sasuke, jamais on ne lui adressait la parole comme ça ! De quoi il se permet ! Il se rendit à la cascade qu'il chérissait par les couleurs qu'il pouvait y apercevoir et s'y baigna sans retenue voyant les heures défilées sous le soleil de ce jour d'été. Il s'endormit sur le bord se tenant par les coudes, ne se souciant plus de ce qui pourrait lui arriver pendant son sommeil…

***

Sasuke se rendit au rendez-vous avec Danzou, il n'était jamais venu dans cette partie de Konoha et se rendit bien compte que même les animaux ne s'en approchaient pas… Il entra dans la bâtisse qui semblait pourtant tout aussi accueillante qu'une autre et vit alors le dénommé Danzou : un homme dont la moitié du visage était bandé et dont la cicatrice en forme de croix sur son menton donnait des indices sur la vie qu'il avait pu avoir…Oui car quand bien même il était vivant, ce vieux monsieur se déplaçait à l'aide d'une canne, ce qui ne changeait en rien son aura puissante qui imposait à Sasuke le respect envers cet homme.

« - Sasuke Uchiwa je présume.

- C'est bien moi

- entres. »

Sasuke le suivit dans une pièce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un bureau d'hokage, le bureau couvert de dossier et de rapport. Danzou alla s'asseoir derrière celui-ci et pria Sasuke d'en faire autant, en lui montrant une chaise en face de lui.

« - Je suis la personne qui te fera grimper les échelons mon cher Sasuke

- que dites vous ? O_O

- J'ai entendu parler de ton potentiel lors de l'un des nombreux voyages que j'ai effectué dans le pays de l'eau et j'aimerai te savoir membre de l'ANBU.

- vous êtes sérieux !

- On ne peut plus sérieux.

- Mais en quoi vas consister mes missions ? _*c'est louche tout ça…*_

- Je vois que tu as déjà entendu parler des actions de l'ANBU

- En effet, ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, mais je vous demanderai d'éviter de me faire tuer n'importe qui !

- En faites, tu n'auras qu'une et une seule mission ! (Sasuke : O_O'') Que je t'explique : les membres de l'ANBU le sont depuis tout jeune alors que tu viens d'arriver je ne peux faire de toi qu'un membre à temps partielle d'où le faites que tu n'es qu'une mission très simple ! Mais qui peut prendre un certain temps, ce temps équivalent à quelques années…

- hm… Mais en quoi va-t-elle consister cette mission ?

- Tu vas devoir mettre tout en œuvre pour découvrir le capitaine de l'ANBU et le tuer… Mais si l'occasion se présente sans que tu ais découvert son identité tues le quand même !

- Mais…ça veux dire que je dois tuer un membre de votre section.

- il a fais des choses impardonnables et bien que sous la protection du Godaime je me dois d'éliminer les menaces même si elle ne voit rien et n'entends rien des choses qui circulent à son sujet ! Maintenant je te demande de prendre congés, personne ne t'assignera aucunes missions jusqu'à ce que celle-ci soit remplie. Saches que je compte sur toi !

Sasuke salua Danzou et sortit de la demeure qui l'abritait ne se doutant de rien et avançant dans la rue des milliers de question plus lourdes les unes que les autres…

_*et voilà ma première et surement dernière mission : tuer cet homme dont je ne sais rien sinon que…O_O C'est lui qui était à la tête de l'équipe qui était venu me chercher !! Dans ce cas je me ferait un plaisir d'anéantir ce gars qui a osé me menacé…*_

Un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage, les mains dans les poches il alla à la recherche d'un coin tranquille où se reposer.

Pendant ce temps chez Danzou :

« - Saï !! »

Le jeune homme apparut presque instantanément

« - Oui Danzou-sama ?

- trouves le ninja le plus puissant après le Capitaine et l'Uchiwa.

- très bien Danzou sama. »

Il disparut aussi vite qu'il n'était apparu.

« - je vais être débarrassé de ces gêneurs une bonne fois pour toute ! »

***

Sasuke arriva dans une forêt et reconnut le bruit régulier d'une chute d'eau…Bizarrement, c'était de la chaleur qui se dégageait, de la vapeur d'eau et des gouttes qui se brisait sur le lagon creusé par les ans. Il s'approcha doucement de l'eau et vit ce même homme blond qui semblait s'être évanoui à cause de la vapeur. Il courut à son secours et le retira de l'eau, il s'apprêtait à lui faire du bouche à bouche, se penchant avec une lenteur extrême du visage fin et empourpré du jeune homme blond, il n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres de son visage quand il sentit son souffle reprendre sans qu'il eut fais quoique ce soit.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux et ce qu'il vit défia toute son imagination : Sasuke sur le point de … Il se dégagea avec force du beau brun et passa sa main sur sa bouche :

« - Mais qu'est ce qui te prends à la fin !!

-J'ai cru que…Je croyais que…J'ai eu peur et je suis venu à ton secours et puis…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton AIDE !

- Si j'avais su…

_*te laisse pas faire aller lances toi !!!*_

« -Comment tu t'APPELLES !?

- (O_O) ET…Qu…quoi !?? Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Je…,s'apparentant désormais à un coquelicot, Je t'ai demandé comment tu t'appelais… »

Naruto se détendit, il ne savait pourquoi mais cette fois, juste cette fois pourquoi ne pas être…comment dis-t-on ? Gentil ?

« - Naruto…Je m'appelle Naruto. »


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yaaaataaaaaaa!!! merci pour vos reviews et à tout ceux qui ont subscri-truc.. (^^'') à cette fiction **_

_**Mini-Yuya: Tu vas être servie quand il s'agit de changer un peu leur caractère je m'en fais une joie! xD Mais malheureusement chasser le naturel et il revient au galop!!! Merci à toi pour les compliments! **_

_**666Naku: la voilà la suite! XD**_

_**Rikka Yomi: Oui je me suis permise de laisser un voile sur le caractère de Sasuke après tout je ne vois pas de personnage plus lunatique lui dans Naruto! XD  
**_

_**kawu93-Aurore: Merci pour vos compliments ^^**_

_**Disclaimer: ils ne sont toujours pas à moi!!!**_

_**couple: ce n'est plus un secret je crois...**_

_**Voilà la suiiite!!! Bonne Lecture à tous!!!**_

_______________________________________

Sasuke faisait enfin connaissance du prénom de ce regard envoutant…

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, étrangement, Naruto avait un regard qui exprimait de la reconnaissance comme si le simple fait qu'il insiste, soit une preuve d'intérêt à son sujet et il put voir à cet instant, face à lui la personne qui lui offrirait un sursis à sa vie…

Naruto se releva (parce qu'il était encore assis vous saviez pas ? Maintenant vous savez !) un sourire sur les lèvres, celui-ci sonnait vrai et ne voulait pas se détacher de son visage qui venait de prendre une toute autre dimension : ce sourire fragile et éphémère tant il était rare et même inexistant venait de se créer sur un visage désormais confiant.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de rougir…Décidemment ce mec était…Enfin il lui faisait ressentir des choses inexplicable ! C'était impossible ! Pas lui…le dernier des Uchiwa qui en pince pour quelqu'un de la gente masculine…même si cet homme est beau…et qu'il a un regard à tomber par terre…

« - moi c'est Sasuke ! Ravis de te rencontrer.

-euh.. Mer..Merci. »

Le vrai caractère de Naruto n'était pas celui qu'il montrait à tout le monde, chaque jour son masque lui permettait de supporter les railleries et de tout ce qui faisait de sa vie jusqu'à maintenant un enfer quotidien. Alors même qu'il songeait à sombrer, voilà que Sasuke, un parfait inconnu, lui tendait la main et l'aidait à se souvenir qu'il aimait rire et sourire : comment avait-il pu l'oublier ?

Sasuke regardait, intrigué par la lumière qui venait éclairer le regard déjà charmeur du blond et qui n'y était pas quelques minutes plus tôt, ceci fit rougir l'Uchiwa plus que de raison.

Notre Kitsune s'en rendit compte et admira alors les lueurs qui éclairaient soudain les traits fins et attractifs du brun, il avait une expression gêné qui le rendait…craquant ! Naruto ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait en lui. Ses entrailles se tortillaient et son cœur battait bien plus vite qu'à l'accoutumer, il semblait que Sasuke ne lui en était pas indifférent.

De son côté Sasuke n'en ressentait pas moins…Sa respiration s'accélérait et il eut alors chaud aux joues. Sans plus d'échange oral, les deux jeunes hommes comprirent que l'un comme l'autre, ils venaient de trouver une partie d'eux évincer depuis longtemps qu'ils ne semblaient pas encore croire qu'ils leurs étaient possible de retrouver.

Ils s'étaient rapprocher l'un et l'autre, sachant pertinemment ce qui allait se passer, aucuns des deux n'osaient parler…Ils avançaient inexorablement, leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson, chacun regardant les yeux de l'autre.

_**** Que se passe-t-il ? Que m'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit lui ? …pourquoi maintenant ?****_

_** Ces yeux…SES yeux…Comment peuvent-ils me faire cet effet là ? Comment Naruto pouvait par son simple sourire puisses me faire oublier tout…tout…absolument tout…il n'y avait plus que lui qui compte**_

Naruto passa sa main sur la joue de Sasuke

_***Quel peau douce…***_

Le brun frissonna au contact de cette main chaude et son cœur continua de s'emballer, il sentit le vent passer entre leurs deux visages qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus par des gestes doux et affectueux. Cela lui faisait penser à ces films qu'il l'horripilait au plus haut point mais là…Comment résister ?

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Nulle ne le savait mais leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact, l'embrun et la passion se mêlant à leur baiser tendre…Chacun de leurs côtés se demandant si c'était réel ou pas, comment savoir ? C'était si inattendu et si rapide…

_**** C'est pas possible ! Je rêve ! Ce mec a des lèvres…grrrrrr****_

Leur respiration manquant, ils se détachèrent à regret et se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans une étreinte qu'aucuns des deux n'osaient briser. Se perdant dans cette chaleur, mais comment en était-il arrivé là ? Se plonger dans les bras d'un parfait inconnu…Quelque chose d'inespéré !

« - qui aurait su ? Qui aurait pu croire une chose aussi improbable, que quelqu'un vienne me sauver ?

- Je t'ai sauvé ?

- Plus que tu ne le penses…

- O///O »

Naruto reprit d'une voix douce et suave

« - Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux.

- Naruto…

- mh ?

- embrasses moi… »

Naruto ne se fit pas prier et donna son baiser, leurs langues jouant entres elles, leurs lèvres se caressant sans plus de gènes, Naruto renouait avec la vie, Sasuke renouait avec l'amour…

Le brun aurait pu rester là l'éternité dans les bras musclé et protecteur du beau blond mais celui-ci lui ayant expliqué un peu plus tôt, ne pouvait exaucer ce souhait, il devait se rendre chez la Godaime chercher sa prochaine mission.

« - Sasuke ne m'en veux pas, je serai vite de retour

- C'est injuste que tu doives partir aussi vite… »

_*Mais qu'est ce qui me prends d'être aussi mièvre ? On dirait une gamine capricieuse ce n'est pas moi !*_

_****il va me faire craquer…****_

« - Je n'y suis pour rien…pardonnes moi… »

_*Sale Godaime*_

_(chose difficile essayer d'imaginer Sasuke qui se gonfle les joues en boudant…XD)_

Naruto craqua face à cette bouille et lui offrit un ultime baiser pour finir par s'envoler dans la nuit tombante dans un nuage blanc. Le brun s'en alla chez lui, le sourire aux lèvres malgré tout, il se déshabilla _(bande de voyeuse vous croyez que je vais faire une description précise à chaque fois hein ! XD) _et s'allongea sous la lumière de la lune qui lui parut bien douce et agréable, il s'endormit dans un somme ponctué de rêve où lui et Naruto s'embrassait et allait au bout de tout ensemble… _(laisser votre imagination marcher un peu !! les détails c'est pour le chapitre V ! XD)_

***

Quand il arriva dans le bureau de Tsunade, celle-ci était endormie sur une pile de rapport…Tous ouverts…Naruto rigola d'une voix clair et il alla secouer l'épaule de l'hokage.

"- Tsunade-sama.

- mmmmm…ZzzzZzzzZzzz

- Tsunade sama!!!!

- …

- OBAA-CHAAAN!!!!!!"

Aussitôt Tsunade émergea, les yeux rougis, une page resta coller à sa joue si bien que quand elle l'en retira son contenu s'était imprimé sur sa joue. Quand elle reconnut Naruto, elle ouvrit grand les yeux et s'excusa de mille et une façon …

_*Obaa-chan ? … OBAAACHAAAAN !!!!!!!!*_

Elle se leva d'un coup plus en colère que jamais.

« - Depuis quand tu te permets de m'appeler comme ça le blondinet !!!! »

Naruto fut d'abord surpris puis éclata de rire, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rasseoir la Godaime.

« - Naruto je ne te pensais pas si…

- expressif ?

- Ou..Oui en effet… Il t'es arrivé quelque chose ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça, un sourire toujours accroché au visage

- et bien ! C'est mieux comme ça ! Je préfère et de loin de voir ainsi, tu es…plus GAI ! »

Naruto rata un battement de cœur..

_****…Je vais jamais m'en sortir…****_

« - Je n'étais pas venus pour récupérer un ordre de mission ? »

Il évita ainsi le sujet concernant Sasuke.

« - Oui! Je t'envoie en mission au pays de la brume, l'un des sept seigneurs menacent son village caché, ils nous ont appelé dans les plus bref délais. Tu pars dans deux heures avec une équipe qui est déjà composé, vous avez rendez vous chez Ichiraku. »

Naruto releva les sourcils d'étonnement.

« - ne me demande pas pourquoi ! Tu verras une fois là-bas ! Allé files ! »

**

Une heure et demi plus tard devant le restaurant en question Neji et Shikamaru venaient d'arriver et attendait les autres membres de l'équipe.

« - Tiens tu es encore de la partie Shikamaru ?

- Oui il semblerait.

- encore une mission avec lui…C'est la deuxième en peu de temps.

- Bah..c'est pas plus mal…mais galère quand même…

- Neji-kun ! Shikamaru-kun !!! »

Ino : fille survolté aux penchants…Je veux un garçon je l'ai.

Sakura : jeune fille timide aux premiers abords mais qui cache une jeune femme caractériel…

_(ça vous va comme description ? XD) _

« - oh non…Pas ELLES !!

- Vous êtes pas sympa avec nous !

- On plaisantaient ! Bonsoir Sakura, Ino.

- J'espère que vous avez eu des jours d'entraînements sérieux depuis notre dernière mission ensemble ! »

Shika ne disait pas ça méchamment mais on ne peut pas dire que les deux jeunes excellaient beaucoup…Surtout en cette période ou la chasse au plus bon parti était ouverte !

« - Oui ! Je suis devenue Medic-nin grâce à Tsunade-sama !

- Moi j'ai perfectionné mes techniques de transpositions et mon Taïjutsu !

- C'est déjà ça…répondit Neji déjà lassé des deux jeunes filles… »

« - Salut tout le monde !!! vous êtes prêt à faire de cette mission un succès !!??

- Mais oui Lee…Tu changeras jamais.

- Gaï-senseï à parfait mon entraînement, je suis plus que jamais fin prêt à des combats pour la justice !!! »

Naruto choisit cet instant pour arriver près d'eux avec la discrétion d'un chat…

« - ça tombe bien on va avoir besoin d'un maximum d'énergie et de volonté ! »

Quelle surprise pour eux ! Jamais ils n'auraient osé imaginer Naruto…Ce mec…Enfin lui qui ne parle jamais ! Ce glaçon, lui qui ne parlait à personne et ne faisait quasiment jamais aucuns compliments ni remarque anodine…

« - Naruto c'est bien toi ?

- Je suis sûr que c'est une blague de Kiba

- mes excuses mais c'est bien moi !

- O///O »

_*Mon dieu il est encore plus beau que je ne le pensais quand je l'ai croisé ce matin O_O*_

« - Waow !!

- Qu'est ce que…Uzumaki Taicho ??!!!

- C'est Naruto Lee et je tiens à dire que c'est dommage que Kiba ne soit pas de la partie il aurait utile avec Akamaru…

- alors ça c'est la meilleure !! tu te soucis de ton équipe maintenant ?

- Il faut un début à tout ! »

Naruto leur offrit un grand sourire qui eut dont de clouer tout le monde sur place !

Il se sentait enfin libre de montrer quelques émotions sans en payer les conséquences…Même si les conséquences il s'en moquait, au moins la communication serait de rigueur dans cette nouvelle équipe et il appliquerait pour la première fois depuis …qu'on lui avait demandé il y a de cela bien des années… L'esprit d'équipe !

____________________________________________________________

_**Besoin d'un ou une bêta-lectrice alors ce qui serait intéressé envoyez moi un message ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Je mets de suite le chapitre suivant!!! ^^Je remet tous mes chapitres en bon ordre et réajuste beaucoup de chose  
cela ne mets pas beaucoup de temps mais les ponctuations étaient aussi très...brouillonne ce qui me donne du travail supplémentaire!!**_

_**J'ai peut être trouvé une bêta lectrice j'attends sa réponse ;)**_

_**en attendant:**_

_**Disclaimer: ...il y avait une fois...euuh...Il était une fois, un homme, d'origine de là bas, qui s'est mis à dessiner et à créer une histoire avec ses bonhommes résultat "pouf" Narutooo et malheureusement pour lui des fans inconditionnés se mirent à écrire des choses étranges avec SES personnages car ils ne sont toujours pas à nous! **_

_**BONNE LECTURE!!!**_

___________________________________________________________________

Naruto était parti en mission depuis maintenant trois jours et Sasuke n'en finissait plus de tourner en rond à la recherche de ce fichu capitaine de l'ANBU qui ne semblait faire son apparition que pour les cas extrême et cela semblait convenir à tout le monde.

En somme, lui, ça l'énervait plus que tout ! Il n'allait pas pouvoir régler cette affaire avant le retour de Naruto … Danzou l'avait prévenu que cela pourrait prendre quelques années mais il n'avait pas quelques années à gaspiller quand il savait l'amour si fragile, lui ne pouvant déjà plus tenir en place alors qu'il était séparé du blond depuis seulement trois jours et qu'il s'en rongeait déjà les ongles…

_*Naruto voit ce que tu fais de moi…En si peu de temps !*_

Comment allait-il tenir des années sans pouvoir profiter sereinement et pleinement de lui… Lui, celui qui le faisait…qui le faisait…mmmmm impossible d'expliquer un cœur qui n'en finit plus de battre, une chaleur qui n'en finit plus de monter !

L'impatience le consumait mais en même temps il trouvait cela si bon… Il marchait sans fin dans tout Konoha à la recherche de la moindre petite parcelle d'information mais les membres de l'ANBU étaient sans arrêt en mission et cela le faisait rager.

_*peuvent pas se reposer comme tout le monde ceux-là !!*_

Ce même jour, le jour le plus chaud qu'on eut pu avoir dans cet été qui n'en finissait plus, les membres de l'équipe qui était partit affronter l'un des sept seigneurs ninja, revinrent tous sans aucunes égratignures sinon celle de la joue de Naruto qui avait achevé cet homme ou plutôt cette créatures tant il n'avait plus rien d'humain… Le sort que le blond lui avait infligé après que cet enfoiré s'en soit pris à un membre de son équipe avait fais de lui…une loque.

Tout le monde avait eu son rôle à tenir et ils bénissaient tous Sakura d'avoir choisit la voix des médecins ninjas au vu de l'état dans lequel ils avaient retrouvé les villageois à leur arrivée…

Mais voilà tout s'était passé pour le mieux et tous dangers avaient été écarté sans problèmes. Leur rapport ainsi fait à Tsunade, ils sortirent le sourire aux lèvres, même Naruto qui émettait tout de même encore des réserves mais cela pouvait se comprendre et ils ne s'en plaignaient pas.

Ce fut Neji qui poussa un soupir de contentement et qui lança un sourire aux lèvres :

« - Voilà qui me met une claque phénoménal ! »

Arrêt sur image…Tout le petit groupe se tourna vers celui-ci se demandant bien ce qui pouvait lui avoir passer par la tête…Shikamaru se doutant de quelque chose lui demanda un ton ironique dans la voix :

« - bah alors Neji qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Naruto c'est à toi que je dois cette leçon : ne pas juger sans connaître »

Le blond écarquilla les yeux sous cette réflexion étrange…mais peut être pas tant que ça et c'est quelque peu confus qu'il lui répondit maladroitement

« - O_o et bien … de rien Neji »

Et Lee qui ne trouva pas mieux que d'en rajouter une couche qui fit rougir très légèrement le kitsune.

« - ça oui ! Naruto-kun tu nous as émerveillés !

- o///o je n'en ai pas fais plus que d'habitude pourtant … »

Neji exaspéré soupira et lui donna une tape dans le dos

« - Bien sûr ! Mais on t'a vu sous un autre jour et je dois dire que ce n'est pas plus mal comme ça !

- ça te dirait de venir manger avec nous ? Histoire de fêter dignement cette mission parfaitement exécuté ???!!! », lui demanda Lee en proie à un fanatisme grandissant.

« - Merci mais…Je dois aller faire certaines choses, quelques soucis à régler, toutes mes excuses »

Il les salua et partit en courant vers son appartement si vite que personne n'eut le temps de réagir et de le rattraper. Shikamaru dans son flegme habituel ne pu remarquer qu'une chose…

« - c'est ce qu'on appelle courir vite…

- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? »

Une blonde se racla la gorge et lui annonça d'un ton impérieux comme si elle avait mieux compris ce qui se passait dans la tête de leur capitaine…Ce qui était presque vrai !

« - non je pense juste qu'il avait besoin de se remettre.

- il est si beau… et si mystérieux…

- tu pourrais changer de refrain de temps en temps Sakura !

- Excuses moi de mieux savoir exprimer mes sentiments qu'une certaine blonde que je connais !

- pfff… en tout cas il a dû partir parce qu'il a eu peur. »

Lee n'en cru pas une seconde et prit sa défense

« - Mais il est courageux pourtant !!! »

Mais cette fois ce fut Shikamaru qui le remit à sa place

« - le courage n'a rien à voir là dedans… »

Neji, Lee et Sakura le regardèrent interrogateur, Ino reprit après lui

« - Vous êtes bêtes ou vous le faites exprès ! Il a eu peur de tout gâcher !

- Il n'y avait rien à gâcher. Répondit tout simplement Neji

- C'était la première fois que je le voyais comme ça et je crois être celui qui est parti le plus souvent en mission en sa compagnie, du coup je pense pouvoir comprendre qu'il a besoin de réfléchir… »

Conclut Shikamaru ce qui eut pour effet d'éclairer un peu les yeux de ses coéquipiers.

Sur cette dernière phrase, ils allèrent ensemble chez Ichiraku, comme pour pas changer les habitudes, et parlèrent sans retenu d'un certain blond qui n'avait que trop cacher son cœur.

Notre blond n'avait nullement l'intention de rentrer chez lui mais rester auprès d'eux une heure de plus et il allait craquer, son caractère s'était peut être attendri mais la colère qui bouillonnait en lui existait toujours et un seul être avait été capable d'éradiquer ce mal…

Malgré tout il resta calme et marcha dans la rue presque machinalement ne sachant vers où se diriger, il savait vers qui se tourner mais il ne savait pas par contre où la trouver… Cette personne chère à son cœur.

_***Où es tu…Sasuke.***_

C'est comme attiré l'un par l'autre que ces deux hommes marchant le cœur en flamme s'attiraient comme des aimants!

C'est alors qu'au détour d'une rue Sasuke vit passer son Blond à l'autre bout et il avait ce regard encore si triste ! Il courut à sa rencontre ne faisant pas attention aux personnes qu'ils bousculaient et qui grommelaient « aaah ! Ces jeunes ! ».

Il le rattrapa et lui prit le bras sans aucunes formes de cérémonie courant toujours dans les rues bondées de Konoha comme des dératés. D'après ce que Naruto eut le temps de comprendre, Sasuke, à cette pensée il ne put que sourire car son sourire était né de son regard et de cette rencontre, l'emmenait dans un endroit qu'il connaissait bien et où ils étaient sûr de n'être que deux…tout les deux…seuls .

Comme il s'en était douté, le brun l'avait emmené à la cascade de leur rencontre, cet endroit bénie qui les avaient vus échanger leurs premiers baisers. Sasuke fit alors volte face et sourit doucement à ce visage lui aussi enjoué et rosit par la course qu'il venait d'avoir.

Naruto se rapprocha de lui, et du dos de la main, effleura la joue du jeune homme qui en fut parcouru de frisson qui agissait en lui comme de l'adrénaline, il attrapa sa nuque et l'embrassa d'abord avec tendresse leurs langues se mêlant l'une à l'autre offrant des saveurs jusqu'alors inconnu à nos deux amants : le besoin de séduire l'autre.

Naruto prit les initiatives ce qui fit rougir l'Uchiwa de plaisir laissant la main du blond parcourir son torse sous son T-shirt que Naruto sentit de trop et l'enleva sans plus de cérémonie, son haut à lui rejoignant très vite le sol également.

Le blond entraîna Sasuke à terre se mettant à lécher son torse musclé, celui-ci sentit la chaleur monté en lui à la vitesse de l'éclair, Naruto continua son manège à présent à cheval sur son brun qui se délectait de cet échange qu'il avait bien tôt espéré durant ces trois jours sans le kitsune.

Sasuke fit roulé Naruto sur le dos embrassa sa nuque, cette sensation délicieuse que ressentait Naruto n'était en rien comparable à l'amusement qu'elle provoquait chez son partenaire.

La main du brun se dirigea alors plus bas et rencontra l'objet du désir des deux tourtereaux, Sasuke voyant le plaisir que cela procurait à celui-ci fit des va et viens plus rapide mais tout aussi appréciable par notre jolie tête blonde qui n'en finissait plus de voir sa température et son désir monter en flèche, il passa alors également sa main dans le bas de Sasuke qui surprit s'arrêta et reprit de plus belle, Naruto s'empara de nouveau des lèvres de son beau brun et ceux-ci crièrent de plaisir quand vint la jouissance de leurs gestes respectifs.

Sasuke se releva enlevant ce qui lui restait de vêtement, le blond frémit alors de plaisir voyant celui-ci nu et donc inoffensif, il se releva également et s'approcha de Sasuke en lui susurrant à l'oreille :

« -Je peux y aller

-ne me le demande pas ! Fais-le ! »

Naruto enleva alors également son pantalon et s'approcha du brun lui caressant la nuque du bout des doigts, léchant son dos si bien que celui-ci tremblait d'impatience de ne faire plus qu'un avec son blond adoré.

Ce qui ne tarda pas l'un étant le complément de l'autre dans un lent va et viens que le Kitsune maîtrisait à merveille.

Tenant les hanches de son amant ténébreux avec plus de ferveur, la fièvre de leur ébats allant et venant au rythme de leur respiration, dans un ultime coup de reins, ils exprimèrent à l'unisson leur plaisir et leur première fois franchie.

Naruto se retira la transpiration coulant sur sa nuque, les yeux pétillants, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu au regard de Sasuke qui entreprit de calmer les ardeurs du blond par de légers baisers dans le cou remontant à sa bouche où il s'empara de ses lèvres. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre sachant leur bonheur invincible après cette preuve irréfutable de leur amour.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Naruto, qui exprimait pour la première fois un bonheur inébranlable, le brun sentit la larme tombé sur son épaule et redressa son visage face à celui de Naruto.

« -qui a-t-il mon ange ?

-Merci d'être là pour moi Sasuke…

-O///O »

Naruto lui fit alors un sourire radieux qu'il n'avait encore jamais eu, un sentiment de plénitude l'envahissant.

« - Jamais je ne te blesserai et ne laisserai jamais personne te toucher je te le jure…

-O///O je t'aime…Naruto. »

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois et entreprirent de se revêtir avant de retourner au village main dans la main…

__________________________________

_**Décidemment je préfère cette version plus construite!!! xD**_


End file.
